


mistletoe miracles

by chatovance



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Gen, cute things are happening, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatovance/pseuds/chatovance
Summary: Jaebum has no idea what the boys are planning for him on this Christmas evening.Mistletoe kisses - everyone vs. Jaebum





	mistletoe miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/gifts).



> to Mel
> 
> happy holidays, christmas and happy new year, mel! xx

Jaebum stands by the window and gazes out over the soon-to-be-dark city, watching the snow fall down from the sky while he tries his best to ignore what's going on behind him. The snow slowly paints the ground and cars white, it is almost like watching an artist create a picture. It is calming to watch the scenery and it makes him feel less stressed, unlike the chaos unraveling around him. Everyone is everywhere and it is impossible to concentrate on anything. Music is blaring from the speakers, others (mainly Yugyeom and Bambam) are screaming in excitement while jamming to whatever song is on and somewhere in the house, Youngjae is loudly practicing singing with his honey voice. Jaebum hadn't known what to expect when he had suggested that they spend Christmas together before they went home for the holidays, so he couldn't exactly be surprised or disappointed when he had shown up 20 minutes late. 

  
He observes the people out on the street, rushing from one place to another and is reminded about Mark and Jinyoung. Jackson had said that they were out to buy some last minute decorations and had gone just shortly before Jaebum arrived. The slightest hint of jealousy bubbles up in Jaebum - he would give anything to get out of the house for a little while, even if it meant going out in the cold weather.  
"What I wouldn't give for some minutes of freedom. Freezing for a good 10 minutes would be more ideal than this house," Jaebum mutters to himself.

Just then, Jackson appears at his side with a bright smile and big eyes.

“I heard that. Why would you go out in the cold when you can stay inside with us?” Jackson says with a pout.

“My ears are gonna explode, and I’m pretty sure you will do everything to make me suffer,” Jaebum answers with a smile before ruffling Jackson’s hair as he wanders off to the others, leaving Jackson by himself. A ping from his phone interrupts the silence and a text from Mark appears on the display.

“ _we are on our way back,_ ” it says and the message sparks a conversation between everyone.

 **jackson:** hyung did u get the goods???

 **mark:** yeah i got a whole pack

 **youngjae:** NICE we can stick them up EVERYWHERE

 **bambam:** me first bitches!!

 **jinyoung:** already dibs'd first

 **yugyeom:** bambam stop laughing ur gonna ruin everything!! jaebum hyung is glaring at u

 **bambam:** distract him then!!

 **jackson:** please hurry up and save me from them

 **jackson:** if ur not here in five i will beat ur asses

Just then, the door opens and Jackson can feel the coldness from outside even from where he stands.

“Close the door, I’m gonna freeze to death!” he yells in Mark and Jinyoung’s direction. It feels like an eternity before it’s closed, and even longer before he can feel the warmth again. Mark enters the living room with Jinyoung following behind, two bags in his hands filled with decorations and food. He hands one of them to Jackson and disappears into the kitchen with the other before coming back out.

"Hyung, you're here!" Jinyoung exclaims when he finds Jaebum among the other boys. Jaebum lights up by the sight of Jinyoung and Mark and makes his way over to them, a warm smile appearing on his face.

"What's in the bag?" he asks and points to Jackson.

"Decorations! Hey, don't try to peek. Santa doesn't like bad kids," Jackson answers while pretending to be offended and hides the bag from Jaebum, who can't help but let out a small chuckle. It’s adorable to see how serious Jackson is about the decorations, and it must be something special if he doesn’t let anyone see what it is.

Bambam approaches them and puts an arm on Jaebum’s shoulder. “When are we going to eat? I’m starving so much that I want to help with the food,” he says and rubs his stomach to show his hyungs that he wants to be fed. Jinyoung lets out a little scoff to that.

“You are not going near this kitchen. Don’t you remember the last time you tried to make food?”

“Should I?”

“You burnt a _frozen_ pizza, Bam. Another time, you almost burnt the kitchen down.” Jinyoung shakes his head - he’s tired just by thinking about Bambam’s kitchen disasters.

“It’s not my fault that the guy in the video was dumb enough to put water on hot oil. Blame him instead,” Bambam defends himself. 

Before Jinyoung can attack again, Mark steps in between them and suggests that three people will make the food. He gathers Yugyeom and Youngjae to join the rest on a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide the (un)lucky members.

-

Laughter erupts from the dinner table where the boys are sitting. After a delicious and tasteful meal prepared by Yugyeom, Jaebum and Mark, Youngjae had started a game of truth and dare. “As a way to digest the food. It will be more room for dessert then,” he had pointed out before anyone could argue against him, ignoring Jaebum’s miserable expression. He’d always been fond of the game as it brought a lot of laughter and funny incidents, but his sixth sense told him that the boys were planning something for him this evening.

Without thinking, Jaebum chooses dare when it is his time to be asked. Jinyoung’s eyes go wide at the same time as Jaebum realizes the (terrible) mistake he has done.

“Wait, I take it back! I chose wrong!” he splutters, but it’s a split second too late.

Jackson jumps up from his seat and yells, “Hold him!”, before Jaebum can escape and is grabbed by both Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam a moment later. Jinyoung is quick to get the bag of decorations and gives it to Youngjae. Horror appears in Jaebum’s eyes when he understands what’s happening.

“Youngjae, hold up the mistletoe,” Jackson says as Youngjae finds them and gives him the decoration. It is green with a little red tie on and for exactly five seconds, Jaebum looks at it with soft eyes. He is then ripped back to reality when he sees Youngjae hold it in front of him.

“Let me go, I have done nothing wrong,” Jaebum starts begging, but it is to no use.

“Not until we’re done,” Bambam explains.

“You guys are so dead when I’m free,” the leader warns and tries to wriggle free from their grip, but it’s to no use. He can’t shake his head either since Youngjae is trying to hold him still.

“Be quiet. You have to be kissed when you’re under the mistletoe, it’s the law.” Jackson shushes him and gestures to the others to line up in front of Jaebum so they can give him a kiss each.

“Merry Christmas, Jaebum-ah!” they shout as they put their lips on Jaebum’s face.


End file.
